Is all his Fault?
by Antoni
Summary: What if Addison and Derek have 3 children. What happens when they come to Seattle? I don t own anything!
1. Chapter 1

His fault?

Addison just found out that Derek cheated on her with Meredith a week ago. She told Nancy and Nancy told her and Dereks children. They have 3 children. Their son Kenny and their daughter Tanyeli are 17. They were 21 when Addison got pregnant. Their second daughter Amanda is 11.

"Mom?" Addison could hear her baby girls voice.

"Amanda? What are you doing here?" She asked a little shocked. Mands should be in New York at Nancys.

"Our vacations started 2 days ago. Kenny, Tanyeli and I came to see you" she smiled as Addison took her into a thigh embrace.

"I missed you so much baby" Addison said so glad to finally holding her daughter in her arms again.

"I missed you too mommy" she answerd not letting go of her mother.

"So where are Kenny and Tanyeli?" Addison asked noticing again that Amanda was the perfect mix of her and Derek. Not like Tanyeli she looked exactly like her father. She has long curles, the same colour as Dereks and she had the same smile. A real McDreamy smile.

Addison always said that if Tanyeli smiled no one could be in a bad mood. Everyone has to smile immediatelly when Tanyeli smiles.

Kenny was a real Montgomery. He has blond hair, like his uncle Archer and the same eyes like his mother. He and Derek never really got along.

Amanda has the same hair like Derek as well. Dark brown, almost black curles but her smile and her eyes are definitely Addisons.

"Tanyeli is using the bathroom and Kenny went to the cafeteria to get us some food" he wanted me to wait here for Tanyeli.

"Okay, if you want to, you can go to the cafeteria and I`ll wait for Tanyeli. So you can eat something"

"Yeah, I`m starving!" she announced and made her way to the cafeteria.

About 10 minutes Tanyeli and Addison were on their way to the cafeteria as well. They could already hear yelling. It was definitely Dereks voice.

"DEREK! What do you think you`re doing? Do not yell at any of my children like that. Don`t you think treating me like shit isn`t enough?" Addison yelled at him.

"Your children Addison? Or what about OUR Children?" he screamed back.

"You haven`t talked to them in 6 month Derek. Are you telling me you did care when you left? "  
"Of course I care about them Addison" he yelled back.

"Well you have a great way showing" Kenny said angry.

"Do not talk to me like that Kenneth" he yelled at his son.

"Enough" Addison screamed trying to separate her son and soon to be ex-husband.

"Don`t scream at mom ever like that again. This is ALL YOU FAULT" Kenny yelled at his 'father'.  
"What is my fault?" Derek was furious by now.

"You broke her! You smashed her literally into tiny little pieces! You were the only one she ever trusted completely and you just used and ignored her. YOU are the ONLY person besides mom who knows everything about her. YOU BROKE HER" he was furious. He hated his father for what he did to his mother. He always wanted to protect his mother.

"I don`t have to hear that Kenny. You have no rigth to talk to me like that!" he seid and went out of the cafeteria.

"Okay. Just leave! That`s what you do best" he yelled after him.

Just now Addison noticed that everyone looked at them curious what Kenny was talking about. And no one knew that the Shepherds had kids.

"Kenny, it`s enough! Lets go" Addison got Kennys attention and followed her. She held Amanda in her arms tighly. Not ever she wanted to loose her children again. Now she couldn`t think how she was able to leave them for three month.

To be continued….

What do you think? Kenny protecting his mother isn`t it sweet? Tell me if you want me to continue please.

Please review….


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!!!

I don`t own anything but Kenny, Tanyeli and Amanda.

Chapter 2

After that scene in the cafeteria Addison led her children into her office. She had no idea what that just was about. Why Derek was so angry with them.

"So would you please tell me what that was about?" Addison asked with a motherly voice.

"Dad yelled at me" Amanda answerd quietly.

"Why was your father yelling at you Amanda?" she asked. This wasn`t the man she once married anymore.

"Well I wasn`t thinking and called this woman slutty intern. Aunt Nancy always calls her like that. I`m sorry mom" she apologized.

"Ohh god. Please do not call anyone ever slutty. Do you understand?" Addison asked shocked. Her baby just called Meredith Grey slutty.

"Yeah I understand" she answerd still with a quiet voice. It was almost a wishper.

"And what about you Kenny? What happened that you yelled at your father like that. Don`t do that again!" Addison orderd.

"He treats you like s**. And he yelled at Amanda! I wanted to stop him. He has no right to treat you or Amanda or Tanyeli that way" Kenny answerd, still angry at his father.

"I know he treats me like s**, but this is not what you should think about! I can handle that myself"

"I just don`t want him to hurt you or Mands or Tanyeli more than he already has" he answerd honestly.

What happened that her 17-year old son has the need to protect his mother? Protecting his sisters is just natural, Addison thought. She was concerned about Kenny. She knew very well that Derek was never a good father to him. Maybe when he was still a baby but as he grew, he stopped spending time with him. From then he was always with his mother or Mark.

"Okay" she said and pulled him into a thight embrace. Well actually he embraced her as he was taller than Addison.

"It`s good to see you. All of you" Addison said and pulled her daughters near her as well.

Meredith observed this situation threw the windows and couldn`t belive what she saw. There was no doubt that at least the girls where Dereks children.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that day they all were at the park. Kenny and Amanda were playing some game and Addison finally had time to talk to Tanyeli.

"Honey, how are you?" she asked her daughter, knowing her too well to not notice that anything was wrong.

"When Kenny and I start college. What will be with you and Mands? Do you want to stay here and take Amanda away from New York?" she asked, just then Addison noticed again that her kids are much closer than any other siblings ever were.

"No. I don`t want to stay in Seattle. I already talked to the Chief about it. In 4 weeks I can leave. I`ll be back in New York and I finally have my children back. Even if you and Kenny starting college" she answerd with a small smile.

"That`s good" Tanyeli answerd with a smile as well.

"So, you decided to go to Harvard, right? And Kenny wants to go to Yale?" Addison asked disbelieved. She hadn`t expected her twins not to go to the same college.

"Yes we decided to go do different colleges. I think Harward is my best option and Kennys is Yale" Tanyeli explained.

"But you haven`t told me what really is bothering you" Addison told her daughter looking straight into her deep blue eyes.

"You know me too well mom" she smiled.

"Eric and I quit. He`s going to Princeton and thinks we can`t have a long-distance relationship.

"Ohh I´m sorry honey. Do you think it would have worked?" she asked her worried.

"I don`t know, I would have at least tried" Tanyeli answerd with a single tear running down her cheek. Even if she looked exactly like her father, her personality was identicall with her mothers. She would never cry in public.

Addison knew her daughter well enough to not try to give her words of advice. She just took her into her arms so her daughter could cry quietly. Without anyone noticing it.

"I love you sweetie" Addison wishpered into her elder daughters ear.

"I know. I love you to mommy" she replied. Addison felt her heart melt as her 17-year old called her mommy again. That was just another prove how close they are.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - --

The next morning Mother and kids went to Starbucks to have breakfast. Addison told them a few sights which might interrest her children as she had to be at work at noon.

"Addison" it was him. Derek.

"Derek" she replied with a cold voice. Looking angry into his eyes.

"I`m sorry about yesterday. You know that. It was just, I didn`t expect them here and then Amanda called Meredith slutty and I, I don`t know what happened next honestly" he explained to his soon to be ex-wife.

"You don`t know what happened? You yelled at her and the it made whole floor shake! She was scared like hell and look at Kenny, he tried to protect me, from you. He shouldn`t have to do this. But he thinks he has so what does that mean?" she asked him waiting for a respond.

"I`m sorry Addison. I know Kenny and I don`t have the best relationship and he wants to protect you because you two are very close. You are close to all of them. I`m not. I don`t know why" he replied. He looked desperate.

"Well you probably aren`t close to your children because you were never home. Amanda didn`t even know you are her dad until she turned 2. Remember? She called Mark dadda not you" she told him.

"I know. And I`m sorry. I want to talk to them Addison. Where are they?" he asked her pleadingly.

"They are sight seeing today. They live at my hotel until they`ll leave. And I`ll leave too, in 4 weeks I`m gone and you can start your knew life with Grey" she told him.

"You`re leaving? But" she cut him off.

"But what Derek? Wasn`t I a burden for you since I first arrived here? I expected you to be happy that I`ll leave" she cut in disbeliving.

"Well I thought, if you stay you would make the kids move out here too" he answerd slowly.

"Kenny and Tanyeli are starting college this year Derek. And I don`t want to take Amanda away from New York. Her whole family is there and her friends as well. It wouldn`t be right. And I hate Seattle, don`t forget that" she told him and left.

To be continued…

What do you think? Why was Derek so shocked after Addison told him she would leave Seattle? And what happened to his relationship with his children?

Please review…


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

I own nothing exept Tanyeli, Kenny and Amanda

"Hey has one of you heard the argument between the Shepherds yesterday? Everyone is talking about" Christina asked her friends.

"I saw it" Alex said.

"So? What was it about?" she asked now curious.

"Their daughter called Meredith 'slutty intern' and then Shepherd started screaming at her

until Addison came into the cafeteria" he answerd.

"She called me slutty?" Meredith couldn't belive it.

"AND?" Christina was impatient and ignored her 'person'.

"And then Addison and Shepherd screamed at each other and then the son started screaming at Derek. Dude I like that boy. He tried to protect his mother" he explained.

"Do you think Derek is the boys father? I mean it`s obvious with the two girls but he doesn`t look like him at all" Meredith cut in. She hasn`t talked to Derek since this happened and he never told her about these kids. She really was angry.

"He is definitely his son. I think I`ll take him to a movie or something. I really like him" Alex said and left the group. Kenny rememberd him at himself. He always had to protect his mother from his father as well.

"They must be very close to Addison. I saw them together in her office in a big family hug or something like that" Meredith told Christina and screwed up her nose.

"Then they won`t stay with Derek. That`s good. I have to go know Mer" and Christina followed Alex out of the cafeteria.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile Callie and Miranda talked to each other. They couldn`t belive Addison never told them about having children.

"Hey Manhatten" Callie called Addisno when she saw her stepping out of the elevator.

"Hey Cal, hi Miranda" she greeted them with a hugh smile.

"Addison I can`t belive you never told us about your children" Miranda showed Addison her famous nazie face.

"You guys never asked. We never talked about things like that. I don`t know anything about your families either" she explained thoughtfully but still happy.

"So?" Miranda asked.

"So what?" Addison asked her back.

"tell us about them" Callie rolled her eyes.

"Kenny and Tanyeli are 17 and will start college soon. Amanda is 11" Addison answerd and smiled at them.

"What happened to their relationship to Derek?" Callie asked. She saw the whole scene the day bevor.

"I don`t know honestly. He was a good father at first. Especially for Tanyeli. He and Kenny never came along. And Amanda found out when she was 2 that her father is Derek and not Mark. She called Mark dadda. He became absent about 10 wears ago. Back then he still had a great relationship to Tanyeli but after she turned 10 three years later their relationship broke as well" Addison explained. By now her smile already dissapeared and she had hard time fighting her tears. She hated the fact that her children practically had to grew up without a father. And the fact, that he not even called them once since he left New York 6 month ago were incomprehensible for her.

They continued that talk a little longer until Addison had to scrub in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - --

The kids spent this evening in Addisons hotelroom. Addison had to stay longer because she had some complications during surgery on a newborn and wouldn`t be 'home' until late.

"Can we call roomservice and order someting? I`m starving" Amanda announciated at about 8 pm.

"Yeah I`m hungry, too. What about you Kenny?" Tanyeli asked and looked threw the menu card.

"Sure. Can you order me a pizza? I want to take a shower" he said and waited for a respond bevor he went to the bathroom.

"Sure. I`ll take broccoli and cauliflauer au gratin" Tanyeli told her siblings. "What about you Amanda?" she asked so she could call roomservice.

"I want Spagetthi with tomato sauce. Should we order something for mom as well?" Amanda suggeested.

"She won`t be home until late I think. So I`ll call roomservice" Tanyeli told her sister and picked up the phone.

They were eating when they heard a knock on the door.

"Ohh, hi dad" Amanda said as she found Derek on the other side of the door.

She was unsure how to act.

"Hey Mands" he greeted her. "May I come in?" he asked a little unsure as well. He hasn`t talked to his children in 6 month, beside this little talk in the cafeteria but this didn`t went very well for all of them.

"Ähm sure. We`re eating" she told him and led him into the room.

"Hey you two" he runs his fingers threw his hair like always when he`s nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Kenny asked him immideately.

"I want to talk to you. I know I`m a terrible father and I was a total a** today, but I`m sorry" he told them looking from Kenny to Tanyeli and from Tanyeli to Amanda, trying to read anything in their face expressions.

"You are sorry for what?" his son and eldest child asked him.

"I`m sorry for being a horrible father" he answerd Kenny.

"That`s all? What about you`re sorry for treating us like s*** and mom as well? How about I`m sorry I haven`t called once in the last 6 month? Or I`m sorry I ignored you for so long" Tanyeli spoke now. She hasn`t talked one word with her father since she arrived. Derek and Tanyeli were close until she was about 10. She was like his favorite child and suddanly he ignored her too.

"I JUST SAID I KNOW I`M A HORRIBLE FATHER! THIS HAS TO BE ENOUGH" he yelled at Tanyeli. Actually he has no reason for that but that he noticed afterwards.

"I think you should leave" They suddanly heard Addisons voice from the door.

"Addison, I`m sorry I didn`t mean to scream like that" he tried to explain.

"You didn`t meant to but you did it anyway? What`s wrong with you Derek, maybe you should go to a shrink. I`m not sure anymore that you`re just an a**. You should leave now" she ordered and showed him the way out of the room.

"Are you all okay?" Addie asked as she went back into the room.

"Yes we are" they all answerd at the same time.

"Okay. So who will share his foot with his old starving mother?" She asked her kids.

"Why don`t you order your own foot" all three smiled at her evil and they tried to protect their foot from their mom.

"All right. I`m going to order my own foot but don`t think I`m going to share with you" they all had to laugh. They always had fun with each other and all of them had missed that the last 4 month.

To be continued…

I still have no idea where this story will lead us. If you have any suggestions you can send me a pm.

Please review…


	4. Chapter 4

I don`t own anything

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A week later and Addison had to be at work early so they decided to have lunch together at the hospital cafeteria. It was noon when the three young Shepherd appeared in the cafeteria.

"Hey I`m Alex" Alex greeted Kenny. He thought about it a lot and really wanted to meet that boy.

"Hi I`m Kenny" he replied not knowing where this conversation would lead him. His sisters went to the Ladies room.

"I saw the argument between you and Dr. Shepherd and it, ähm reminds me somehow about my relationship to my father. I always had to protect my mom" he just started explaining him what about this talk would be.

"So?" Kenny asked him.

"If you want to talk or go to a movie as long as you`re here just tell me" Alex told him.

"Why would I want to do something with you? I don`t even know you" Kenny replied.

"I know, but I`m would have been glad if someone would have talked to me when I was your age. And I think maybe our situations are similar" he tried to convince him to meet him.

"Fine. What about we go to this bar across the street. Joes right?" the Shepherd boy asked.

"Okay, meet you there at 9 if that's okay" Alex answerd. He was happy he could talk to this boy. He reminded him so much at himself.

"I`ll be there" kenny replied.

"Who was that?" Amanda asked as she and Tanyeli were back from the Ladies room.

"His name is Alex. He wants to meet me and talk about my situation with dad? I don`t get it exactly he just said he had a similar relationship with his dad. I don`t know. I`ll meet him tonight at Joes" he explained his sisters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

That evening Alex and Kenny met at Joes.

"Did he ever hurt her? I mean physically" the intern asked.

"I´m not sure. She would have never told me. But Amanda told me that the night he left he pushed her onto the wall. She had bruises on her wrist. I don`t know what else happened.

"You`re trying to protect her. I always had to protect my mom or at least I tried. My father was an alcoholic. He was a violent almost every day" Alex said.

"No I don`t think he ever hurt her befor or after. Just psychically. She`s broken because of him. She trusted him and he let her down" Kenny answerd.

Joe listened carefully. Without being noticed of the two men. He`s never seen this boy befor, but somehow he knew he would find out soon enough who it is.

"Hey Joe" Addison and Callie greeted him.

"Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Torres nice to see you two" he greeted them back

"What is he drinking Joe?" Addison asked after she had noticed Kenny next to Alex.

"Ähm beer" he answerd.

"Joe he is 17. No alcohol for my son" Addison said and went over to her intern and son.

"Sorry Kenny. No Alcohol for you" she told him.

"Ohh, hi mom" he said.

"What are you doing here with Karev?" she asked curious waiting for an excuse.

"He said he`d like to go on a drink with me" he answerd hoping she would be satisfied with this answer.

"You better be careful Karev" she said and left the table.

"Your son?" Joe asked.

"Exactly. My son. So please no alcohol for him until he`s full-aged" she told him with a smile.

"Sure. Sorry dr. Montgomery" Joe answerd embarresed. He just gave a teenager alcohol.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why do you even care? I mean my mom is you teacher right? And I`m just a 17-year old college boy" Kenny asked unsure about Alex plans.

"I like your mom. And he treats her like shit. I just want you not to protect her. Even if she doesn`t like it. Look out for her. He`s treating her like shit ever since she arrived. And most of the hospital as well" he answerd truthfully.

"Thanks. But I think I should better go home now. She already left and she`ll probably make a scene because of the beer" Kenny replied.

"I can take you home if you want to"

"Thanks, would be great" Kenny replied.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what was that?" Addison asked Kenny as he entered the hotelroom.

"Sorry about the beer mom" he replied guilty.

"It`s not the beer. I know that teenager drink alcohol. I did too. Everyone does. I ment why were you at Joes, with Alex Karev?" she was curious and hoped he wasn`t spying for Meredith. Even if she didn`t really belived that.

"He cares about you mom. He wanted to know if he hurt you physically too. And he told me about his father. He always had to protect his mother" he explained.

"But there`s no reason to protect me. What did you tell him. Because Alex is under my service. I need to know what he knows" she said.

"I just told him what he already knew. Promise" he told her.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

"Dr. Montgomery" it was Alex karev.

"Dr. Karev, what can I do for you? New case?" she asked hopefully.

"No may I ask you a personal question?" he asked her carefully.

"Ask, I may not answer" she said.

"Why did you came after him? After what he did to you in New York. I don`t mean his absens and the ignoring part. I mean the night he left. He hurt you physically" he said.

"That is non of your business Karev" she said and left and came back immideately.

"Kenny told you that right? How does he know? He wasn`t there that week" she said shocked.

"He said Amanda saw it. She saw the scene when he left and she noticed the bruises on your wrist. Did he ever hurt you befor?" he asked her caring.

"she saw it? And I didn`t notice? What a mother wouldn`t notice something like that?" she asked him now.

"You were hurt, if it was the first time you probably were in shock. You couldn`t have noticed and she is fine. Kenny talked to her about it" he said hoping she would calm down a little.

"Thank you Alex. For talking to him. But you don`t have to tell all that to your little intern friends" she told him now being her old self again.

"I won`t tell them. I promise" he said and noticed the greatful smile she gave him.

"Ohh and you really have a great aren`t much 17-year olds who care about their mother like that" he said.

"I know. Thanks"

to be continued…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Please review….


	5. Chapter 5

I don`t own anything but Kenny, Tanyeli and Amanda

- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -

„You should have told me Kenny!" Addison said desperate.

"Mom you already had enough to worry about. I just didn`t want to burden you more. I talked to Amanda and she is okay. She was a little worried about you the whole time you had been in Seattle but I could satisfy her that he would never do it again. I told her it happen because he was in blinde rage and that he would feel very sorry about it. I told her he would never hurt you on purpose" Kenny hoped he could convince Addison. She really had enough to worry about.

"That`s not a reason Kenny. She`s my daughter and I haven`t noticed that she knew everything. I haven`t noticed that she feared of her fater" she replied. She could understand Kenny cause this was another way he tried to protect her, but this is just way too importend to keep it back.

"I should talk to Amanda" with that she left to talk to Amanda. She had no idea what to tell her but she had to talk to her about it.

- - - - -

"Hey mom, could we go see a movie tonight? It had been a long time since we last did it"

"We`ll see okay? I wanted to talk about something else with you" she told her carefully.

"Okay. What about?" she asked. She never made any trouble so she had no idea what her mother wanted to talk to her about.

"About what you`ve seen back in New York. The night your dad left" Addison replied looking closely for Amandas reaction.

"Ohh. Kenny told you?" she asked.

"Kind of yeah" she replied.

"Honey, you know your dad never hurt me befor, right? And he never hurt you or Kenny or Tanyeli"

"But he did it. I saw the bruises you had. They looked horrible mom" by now Addison could see tears building in her daughters eyes.

"I know they did. But dad didn`t know what he was doing. And he apologized different times. He would never do it again. I promise" that`s when Amanda started to sob and Addison pulled her near so she could take her into a tight emprace. She softly stroke her hair, whispering cheerful words to her.

"He never hurt you again? You have to tell me the truth, don`t lie to me, I would know" Amanda sniffed.

"He never hurt me again. I promise"

"Okay. Thanks for telling me. I was so scared he might hurt you" she admited.

"What movie do you wanna see?" Addie asked trying to change the subject now that they talked about it.

"Maybe IceAge 3 or The Proposal" she suggested.

"All right why don`t you asked Ken and Tanyeli what they`d like to watch" she told her. She needed a moment alone to process everything.

- - - - - - - - - - -

They decided for "The Proposal" as Kenny decided he wouldn`t come because he wanted to watch some movie with Alex.

"Mom I`m starving" Amanda heralded.

"You`re hungry? Seriously? You just ate almost the whole popcorn by yourself!" Tanyeli replied.

"So? It`s not real food, is it? Mom can we go somewhere? I`m really hungry"

"Sure. What about a little greek hospital not too far away from here?" Addison suggested.

"All right"

They decided all for gyros and spend a great girlsnight together.

"Tanyeli? When will you come home visit when you started college?" Amanda asked now. Tanyeli just told Addison what she was planing to take as basic subjects. She wanted biology and chemestry.

She was exectly like Addision. She wanted to become a doctor as well. Maybe a neonatal surgen but she wasn`t sure about it yet. But first she wanted to join an aid agency and go to Africa for a year.

"I probably won`t be home until christmas. But maybe you can come for a visit sometimes" she suggested as she saw her sisters dissappointed face.

"Can we mom?"

"Of course. We`ll visit both of your siblings. I`m going to miss them as well. I`m so glad I have you here. I really missed you all" she said.

She felt lonely here in Seattle. She had no friends. Now she became friends with Miranda and a with Callie but it wasn`t the same like with Savi or Nancy.

In New York she had her children around all the time and they would go out or make a trip often. Most of the time without Derek of course.

"I missed you too mom" Amanda replied and smiled at her mom.

"Ohh this is just great" she said as she saw Derek and Meredith entering the restaurant. Just the other day she heard them arguing. Derek hadn`t told Meredith about their children and this made her even more angry.

They made their way over to the their table. That was the last Addison needed after such a day. She still couldn`t belive Amanda observed the whole scene the night Derek left.

"Hello Addison. Amanda, Tanyeli this is Meredith" he introduced the girls "She´s my girlfriend"

"Hi" Meredith said uncomfortable. The girls just ignored her.

"So that`s the one you left mom for?" Tanyeli suggested.

"Yes" Derek replied. It was an awkward situation for all of them.

"Amanda?" Addison said as she noticed she hadn`t responed in any way.

"Mands?" Now Derek tried to get her talk.

"I don`t want to talk to you. You hurt mom! I saw the bruises" she said quietly.

"Sorry but I don`t know what you`re talking about. Addison why would you tell anyone I hurt you?" he asked now furious.

"She saw it Derek! The night you left. She saw everything" she explained.

"Amanda, I never ment to hurt your mom. And I would never do it again. I promise" he haven`t expected something like that. He really didn`t.

"See I told you" Addison tried to help them out of the awkwardness.

"Well, you can`t hurt her again anyway. We`re going back to New York" she said not beliving a single word.

"Mands please belive me" he said.

"Don`t call me Mands! How can I belive you? You haven`t talked to me in 6 month. And we didn`t even knew where you went. And then when mom left to save your marriage how do I know you haven`t hurt her?" she asked Derek.

"Amanda, I don`T know how to prove you. Addison?" he asked now looking for help.

"I wouldn`t lie to you Amanda" Addison thought it was enough now. "I thought you belive me"

"I don`t know mom. Maybe you just want to protect me by not telling me" she suggested.

"If you want to you can search my whole body after bruises or something like that" she told her hoping she would belive her.

"Fine" she answer but thought I don`t belive you anyway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night Amanda woke up after she had a horrible nightmare.

"Kenny?" she said his name quietly.

"Yes Mandy?" he answerd sleepy.

"Can I sleep in your bed? I had a nightmare and can`t tell mom about it" she explained,

"Of course. Come here kiddo" he felt her crawling in bed next to him and pulled her close so she would feel safe.

To be continued…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Do you guys really want it Addison and Alex to get together?

Please review…


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews...

I don`t own anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning Addison decided to order breakfast for her and the children. After the roomservice brought everything to their room she went to Kennys room to wake him up. Just then she noticed Amanda sleeping in Kennys arms.

"Morning you two sleepyheads" she said when she sat down on the bed.

"Mom? What`s up?" Kenny asked.

"Breakfast is ready"

"Good I`m starving" Amanda announced.

"Really? That`s knew" Addie teased her.

"Mom we`ll be there in a minute k?" Kenny asked.

"Sure I have to wake Tanyeli anyway"

"Good morning, breakfast is ready"

"Morning mom" Tanyeli replied. "Are the others already up?" she asked now.

"I just woke them up"

"Okay, I`ll be there in a minute or two"

"Okay what do you want? Cappuccino, Latte macciato, Juju or something different?" she asked.

"Latte please"

"Okay" they have a coffee machine in their sweat.

About 10 minutes later everyone sat on the breakfast table.

"How was your night with Alex?"

"It was good. He`s a nice guy and he likes you mom, I mean he cares about you" he told them.

"He doesn`t care about me" Addison replied a little nervous. Somehow she knew he liked her but she would never admit it.

"The first thing he asked me was if dad ever hurt you physically mom, he definitely cares about you" her son told her with a grin.

"Did anything exciting happened yesterday evening on your girlsnight?" Kenny asked now after he noticed how uncomfortable Addison felt with the whole conversation.

"We met dad and his intern" Amanda told him.

"Ohh how did it go?"

"Not very well. Amanda I know you didn`t want to talk about it again but he did never hurt me on purpose and he never would hurt any of us again…."

Meanwhile Tanyeli told her twin about the evening and now he knew why Amanda came to him that night. She really didn`t belive that Derek never hurt Addison before and after the 'accident'.

"Mands, is that why you came to me tonight? Because you dreamed of dad hurting mom?"

he asked her later. He didn`t want to talk in front of Addison about it.

"Yes" she replied quietly. It was almost a whisper. Just then he noticed that Amanda started to become more and more like him. He thought somehow she thought she had to protect her mother.

"I belive mom that he never hurt her before and after and you know she normally tells me the truth. Even with things like that. She told us the truth about why dad left she just could have lied but she was honest"

"But that`s something different. She knew we might hate her after what she did with Mark, but she knows very well as well, that we would hate dad if he had hurt her again. I think she tries to protect him a little. But I hate him anyway"

"No you don`t. You love him and that`s why you´re so hurt. Mands he never ment to hurt mom or break her or our heart. He was desperate. I`m not the biggest fan of him in the moment just like you but I don`t hate him. And you know that you don`t hate him yourself. Right?"

"Maybe, I don`t know. I somehow miss him and I don`t want to see him at the same time. Everything is so screwed up!" she was near crying.

"If you want to, I would go with you meet him" suddenly Tanyeli was there. Obviously she heared their conversation.

"I wanted to talk to him anyway before we go home. Just like the both of you, I`m not the biggest fan of him in the moment, but he`s our dad and no matter what, he loves us"

"Did mom sent you? You sound just like her" Kenny told his twin.

"No she didn`t sent me. She has no idea about what`s going on in here. She was called in" Tanyeli answerd.

"I won`t meet him. But Amanda I think you should go with Tanyeli"

"But why won`t you go?"

"Dad and I never got along. You both know that and I`m not ready to meet him. But you are. You just don`t want to go and see him because you`re scared mom might be mad. She wants us to stay in touch with dad"

"Okay. But if I want to leave, I`m going to. I won`t stay there if he becomes an ass again" Amanda told them about her decicion.

"Of course. Mom said he had the day of and would probably be at his trailer. I wanted to go there in about 30 minutes. Is that okay with you Mandy?" the big sister asked the little one.

"Yeah. I`ll be ready"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -

They arrived at the trailer one and a halfe hour later. They had to take the ferry.

The door of the trailer was closed. They knocked.

"Come in" they heard him.

"Hey dad" Tanyeli greeted him a littly shy.

"Ohh hey. I wasn`t expecting you to come. I`m sorry. I really am" he started to apologize without knowing what for.

"I don`t want our relationship to end dad. You were a great father when I was small and I miss my old dad" Tanyeli told him answering Dereks unspoken question.

"I miss being this father I really do. I want to have a real relationship with my children! All my children. I might not be with your mother anymore but I love you. You are my children and always will be. Okay?"

"okay daddy" Amanda answerd and went to him so they could embrace. They hugged thigh. It was long needed from both of them and after a while Tanyeli joined them.

To be continued……

Please review, I really have no idea how to continue this storie so if you have any suggestions, tell me about them please


	7. Chapter 7

I don`t own anything!!!

* * *

Addison was in the hospital the whole day. She was just about to leave as she was paged again.

"What is it?" she asked as she arrived in the ER.

"Addie" Derek were sitting on an exam table. He was bleeding on his head.

"What happened?" she asked now. She had no idea why she was paged. Derek wasn`t hurt that bad.

"I drove them home and we were hit by a truck. The truck hit the car at the passengers seat and Tanyeli an Amanda"

"What is with my daughters" she now was scared like hell and her voice sound frightened.

"They are injured. Badly I think" he replied quietly.

"Where are they? Where are my daughters?" she now panicked. She hadn`t seen them yet.

"Amanda gets a CT and Tanyeli is in trauma 1" he told her.

She turned around and stormed into trauma 1.

"ohh my god. Tanyeli?"

"Addison get out of here!" Burke said. "Move".

Addison couldn`t move she watched her daughters lifeles body. There was blood everywhere.

"O`Malley, get her out" Burke ordered.

She didn`t move and then there was a flatline and she broke down. George could catch Addison before she hit the ground and carried her out of the room.

"George go back in there. She can`t die! She can`t die. This isn`t how it`s supposed to be" Addison begged him.

"Okay"

"Cal? Could you look after Addie please?"

"Sure why? Did Something happen?" she asked a little confused by seeing Addison like that. She was pale and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Car accident, Derek and their daughters, Tanyeli just flatlined" he explained fast and went back into the trauma-room.

"Charge to 300"

"We won`t give up. Charge to 300 again" Burke ordered.

"we have heartbeat. She`s back"

* * *

Tanyeli had internal bleeding. Dr. Burke, the Chief and Bailey operated on her for 6 hours until they fixed everything.

Addison, Kenny and Derek were in Amandas room. She just had a bad concussion and a few scratches. They now experiencd the first time how it feels to be on the other side. To wait that their daughter and sister was taken out of the OR. To wait for good news.

"Is she okay?" Addison asked after she saw Miranda walking towards her.

Miranda looked serious. There wasn`t a smile in her face. Not even the smallest.

To be continued…

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me so long to update but I have really lots of stress in my life the last time.

I don`t own anything.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Miranda, how is my daughter?"

"She is alive, but it still doesn`t look good. She is on the ICU. You can go and see her but we took her into a coma so she doesn`t feel any pain"

"Thank you Miranda" Addison looked grateful to the resident.

"Your welcome"

Tanyeli has several injuries beside a broken leg and arm, she has had internal bleedings.

They planned to let her in the coma for 3 days after that they wanted to wake her up.

These 3 days went by very slowly. Addison sat next to Amanda or Tanyeli all the time. Kenny blamed his father for his sisters injuries even if he deep down knew that it wasn`t his fault. The truck driver had fallen asleep when he hit them so it really wasn`t Dereks fault.

Derek blamed himself as well and wasn`t exactly a great help for Addison or anyone else. He wasn`t even able to work so Richard was about to go crazy because his 2 star surgens weren`t able to operate.

But today was the day they would wake Tanyeli.

Addison sat next to her like she did the last days holding her daughters hand and was starring at nothing.

But suddenly she felt Tanyeli move.

"Tanyeli? Come on sweetie open your eyes for me" she told her sensitivly.

"Mom? Oww, everything hurts"

"What hurts exactly? I have to know"  
"Ähm my abdomen and my head my right arm and leg. What happened?"

"What`s the last thing you remember honey?"

"We got into dads car. He wanted to drive us back to the hotel. What happened then mom?"

"You were hit by a truck. Your right arm and leg are broken and you had internal bleeding and you have a concussion. That`s why everything hurts so much"

"Are dad and Mands okay?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, Amanda has a concussion and some scratches and your dad just scratches. They are okay. And you`re going to be okay as well"

"Okay"  
"You should get some sleep"

"Will you stay?"  
"If you want me to, I`ll stay"

"Please stay"

"Okay. I`ll stay" Addison promised and lay down next to her daughter taking her into her arms like she used to when she was a little girl, so she would feel safe.

Soon she fell asleep her self. She wasn`t able to sleep much these last days. She was too scared something might happen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Dr. Montgomery"  
"Dr. Karev"

"How are you holding up? How are Tanyeli and Amanda?"  
"Amanda is good. Tanyeli woke up earlier today. She`ll need a lot of time to heal but she`s going to be okay"

"That`s good to hear. How is Kenny dealing with the whole thing?"  
"Not that good. His sisters are everything for him. You know he isn`t a big fan of his father and now he blames him for the accident"

Alex noticed something in Addisons voice. Something he hasn`t heard before.

"So how are YOU holding up?" he asked again.

"Honestly? I`m scared. I`m concerned more about Kenny then about my daughters, even if Tanyeli flatlined two times. I just don`t know what to do with him."

"Don`t do anything. He feels responsible for you Tanyeli and Amanda"

"He`s 17 Alex. He shouldn`t feel responsibe for me or my daughters"  
"He takes in Dr. Shepherds place. I did the same. I felt responsible for my mom and sister as well"

"I know you spent some time together lately, I mean you and my son. Would you mind talking to him again? Supporting him a little?"

"I can do that. I planned to do so anyway"  
"Thank you Alex. Really thanks" she was glad Kenny has someone he can talk to. Someone who understands his worries.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry, I know it`s short but I`m more than happy that I had time to update at least a short chapter.

Please review…


	9. Chapter 9

I decided to end this story very soon, because I don`t have any ideas how to continue. I don`t want to make it Addek nor Addex. I like the friendship between Kenny and Alex and I like the friendship between Addison and Alex but I think there shouldn`t be more. Then I sadly don`t have any ideas what to do with Amanda and Tanyeli so I think this one will be one of the last two or three chapters.

* * *

A little more than 3 weeks later Tanyeli was finally allowed to leave the hospital. Her arm is much better now and in about a week she can train to walk again.

"I rebooked our tickets back to New York for 3 more weeks. I hope your leg will be okay by then or at least better" Addison said while having breakfast.

"Mom that wasn`t necessary" Tanyeli responded.

"Yes it was. I want you to heal and that means no more stress or long travelling" Addison insisted.

"Fine"

"I have to leave earlier" Kenny spoke "College won`t wait for me"

"Right. I booked you a ticket for next Saturday. I hope that`s okay"

"That`s perfect mom" he gave her a smile.

"Will you talk to your father before you leave?" Addison asked hopefully. Even if she wasn`t married to Derek anymore, she wanted her kids to have a good relationship to their father.

"Yeah, I`ll meat him tomorrow afternoon. He has the day off"  
"That´s good. I hope there won`t be an emergency" Addison said unsure weather or not her ex-husband and her son will have the chance to meet before Kenny leaves for College.

"He said he isn´t on call so I`m optimistic" Amanda put in.

"Do you girls want something tomorrow then?" Addison stopped working at Seattle-Grace a week ago and had now enough free time to spend with her children she hasn`t seen much in the last 6 month.

"I would say go shopping but that`s not that easy with a broken leg"  
"Right. What about we go out for lunch and maybe just a little shopping" Amanda suggested hopefully. She loves shopping just as much as her mother and sister.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea" Tanyeli insited.

"Are you really okay with that sweetie? Isn`t it to much stress?" Addison asked her eldest daughter worried.

"Mom you know me. I wouldn`t say it`s okay for me if it isn`t"

"Right" Addie smiled at her and sipped on her coffee.

About 3 hours later someone knocked on the door and Addison got up from the couch to open the door.

"Mark?" she asked a little shocked.

"Hello Addison"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I`m here to bring you home. You don`t belong to Derek anymore and as you live in a hotel I think you know that very well"

"Mark, Derek and I are over. The divorce is over and I`ll go back to New York in 3 weeks"  
"Ohh good, that`s good"

"Yeah"

"May I come in?"  
"Mark I" he cut her off.

"Addie come on just talking"

"Fine" she gave in and showed him the way to the 'living room'.

"Mark" Amanda jumped into his arms.  
"Hey Mands how`re you doin?"

"Great how are you?"  
"Great as well"

"Tanyeli? What happened to you?" he now asks worried about her.  
"Car accident with dad"

"It looks pretty bad"  
"It`s going to be okay, though"

"She had several internal injuries and a broken leg and arm and an concussion"  
"That sounds really bad"

"It was, but she`s healing good" Addison told him.

"That`s good"  
"Yeah it is" he smiled at her.

"So Mark what`re you doing here?" the youngest of the women asks.

"Just came for a visit"

"Cool. Wanna go see a movie with me tonight?" Amanda asked.  
"Sure. Which one?"  
"What about Harry Potter?" she asks hopefully.

"Deal"

to be continued…

* * *

Please review and I would be happy to hear your suggestions about how I should continue this story, cause I really don`t know!!!!


	10. Authors note!

Hey guys :)

I`m sorry for confusing you with Mark showing up. I kind of forgot that he actually already is in Seattle. But I changed chapter 7 where he showed up hopefully for the first time.

I hope i haven`t brought him up before.

So sorry again I hope I didn`t cause too much confusion.

love Antonia


	11. Chapter 10

First of all, I am so sorry that I couldn`t update earlier. The last two month were nothing but stressful. But I want to finsish this fanfiction in the next two weeks.

Second I have to thank LoveandLearn for beta this chapter, because I still make lots of mistakes.

And third I hope you like the new chapter.

Chapter 10

Mark picked up Amanda at 7 in the evening and went with her to see Harry Potter. Now it was 9:30 and they arrived back at the hotel.

Mark hoped he would get a chance to talk to Addison again. Alone and more serious this time.  
They knocked softly and didn`t have to wait long before Addison opened the door.

"hey" she smiled towards them. "How was the movie?"  
"Compared to the books, it was really really bad. But never mind" Amanda said and walked straight into her room.

"Was it that bad?" the question was now directed to Mark.  
"Well I haven`t read the books but I didn`t understand most of it. Amanda had to explain it to me afterwards"

"Ohh I`m sure she did. Do you want to come in?" Addison offer made Mark smile.  
"If that`s okay with you, I would like to" he gave her an unsure smile which was strange because Mark was never nervous.

"So how have you been Mark?" she felt uncomfortable talking to him again. Last time they had talked before Mark came to Seattle was when she had told him about the abortion.

"I`ve missed you" was all he replied.  
"Oh come on Mark. You get every women you like" she tried to convince herself that she did the right thing by leaving.

"But I just want you Addison. I haven`t slept with anyone since you left"  
"You cheated while we were together" Addison put in.

"I know and that`s what I regret most in my life. It cost my child's life and your trust."  
"Exactly I trusted you. But I have to say that there is nothing I regret more than the abortion. Mark I`m so sorry for aborting our child. You wouldn`t have made a perfect father but I can`t say Derek is perfect as a father and neither am I as a mother"

"It`s good to hear that from you. I mean that you regret the abortion. Not that I want you to suffer more than you do anyway but I needed to know that the baby meant something to you"

"Mark of course it meant something to me and it hurts so much what I did to our child. Around this time we would have had our baby and knowing that almost kills me"

"Don`t do this to yourself Addie. I know you regret it. We all know it. You have to forgive yourself for it. Please" he almost begged because it hurt him a lot seeing her suffer.

"I`ll try" she answerd quietly.  
"That`s all I`m asking for" Mark said and smiled at her what made her smile as well.

"It`s good talking to you Mark"  
"It`s good talking to you Add"

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes just starring at each other. It`s kind of awkward for them to be something like friends again. If they even are friends.  
After a while Mark finally was able to ask what he wanted her to ask her the whole time.

"Addison, what exactly did you feel for me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I ment when we tried out the couple thing. How did you feel about me? Was I just a replacement for Derek?"  
"No you weren`t. Maybe at first but I think I was just falling in love with you when I found out about you cheated on me"

"Could this happen again? I mean you falling in love with me?"  
"I don`t know Mark. There is so much baggage"

"Will you consider it?"  
"I need time Mark. I just got divorced. Give me time and maybe, I say just maybe, I`ll give us another chance. I can`t be broken another time you know"

"I know. Take all the time you need, okay?"

"Okay"

They smiled at each other until Mark said he should leave. They said their goodbyes. After Mark said bye to the kids he left but not without giving himself the permisson to kiss Addison goodbye and she let it happen.

"So mom what was that?" Tanyeli asked grinning.  
"What do you mean?" Addison shifted uncomfortable.

"I know listening to other peoples conversation isn`t exactly what I should do but I couldn`t resist. I`m sorry mom" she said knowing very well that her mother wouldn`t be pleased that she had listend to her and Mark's private conversation.

"Why did you listen if you knew it was wrong?" she wasn`t angry but she wasn`t sure if she wanted her daughter to know all those things she talked to Mark about.  
"I was curious what he had to say. I`m sorry mom"

"It´s okay. You would have found out eventually anyway"  
"I probably would have found out" she smiled happy.

"I think Mark is good for you. You and Mark should try out the couple thing"  
"Okay. First missy, this is non of you business. Second I don't like you being a smart aleck and third, I`m capable of making my own decisions"

"I know all of that mom. I just thought you might need someone to tell you that it`s not a bad idea to be with Mark"  
"I appreaciate that, daughter. Now go to sleep"

"Now you`re letting out the mother? A little late don`t you think?" the soon to be college student grinned.  
"No I think it`s exactly the right time for that" Addison said with a big smile.

"Night mom"  
"Night honey and thanks for the unwanted advice"  
"Whenever you need it, Mommy."

Thanks for reading and please review.


	12. Chapter 11

So chapter 11 is up. Hope you enjoy reading. Thanks again to LoveandLearn for beta-reading.

The days went by fast. Kenny already left 2 and a half weeks ago and now it was time for Addison and the girls to leave Seattle as well.  
Kenny had talked to Derek. As far as Addison knew was it a good conversations for her son and ex-husband.  
Today would be their last day in Seattle and Addison wasn`t sure how to feel about it. On one hand it was great to finally leave this city, Derek and his 12-year-old girlfriend behind on the other hand it was stange because leaving would mean to finally close a big chapter of her life. The chapter that Derek composed a big part of, she needed to move and finally start a new chapters without him.

"Have you got everything?" Addison asked Tanyeli and Amanda for about the thousands time.  
"Yes mom. We looked. There`s nothing we missed"  
"Okay. The taxi will be hear in 10 minutes, we should go down into the lobby already"  
"All right"

When the elevator stopped they saw a familiar face smiling at them. Which made Amanda jump up and run towards him happy while Tanyeli and Addison walked over to him slowly.

"Derek" Addison greeted him feeling awkward.  
"Addison" he replied feeling awkward as well. "I just wanted to say good bye to my girls"

What does that mean? Does he just want to say goodbye to Amanda and Tanyeli or was he considering Addison to be one of his girls too?

"Bye dad. Will you come and visit soon?"  
"Sure, on your grandmas birthday I`ll be back in New York"

"Okay that isn`t too long from now"  
"No it really isn`t Amanda. What about you Tanyeli will you be there as well?"  
"I`m not sure yet. I`ll probably can`t come home before christmas so I probably won`t be there" she said a little sad.

"Ohh. What about I`ll come and visit you then? I mean after grandmas birthday"  
"If you want to. You`re welcome whenever you want to come for a visit" she told him smiling. Their relationship has improved over the last few weeks and Tanyeli wanted it to be like when she was a little girl again.  
"Good. I`ll call you then"  
"That would be great"

Amanda still hugged him like she never wanted to let go of him again.

"Mands we have to go. The taxi is here" Addison said softly. She knew how hard it was for Amanda to leave her dad again. Well actually he left the last time but in the end it would be the same.

"Bye daddy"  
"Bye sweetheart. Will you call me when you arrive in New York?"  
"Of coures"

"Bye dad" Tanyeli gave him one last hug.  
"Bye honey. Bye Addie" he called her Addie again and that let her heart melt once again but hopefully for the last time. She needed to move on. There was no way she could continue dwelling in the past.  
She had to swallow as he took her into one last embrace.

"Good bye Derek" After that she left him standing in the hotel lobby and walked towards the taxi.

When finally the plane had landed and they got their luggage. After a long drive home to their old brownstone they went straight to bed. It was 3 am in the morning and they were really exhausted.

The next day they slept in as they wouldn`t have to do anything. Addison would start the day after tomorrow at the hospital again, Tanyeli would leave in 3 days and in 5 days Amanda has to go back to school.  
It was already noon when Addison`s eyelids fluttered open and after one glaw at the clock she got up took a long shower and arranged a big breakfast or lunch if you go after the time.

"Morning sleepy head" Addison said one hour later when Amanda finally entered the kitchen.  
"Morning" she said grumpy.  
"Are you okay?" her mother's voice was now full of worry because Amanda was never grumpy in the morning. She would get up at 6 am even on holidays.  
"Just tired"

"Yesterday was an exhausting day, wasn`t it?"  
"Yeah. I have to go to bed at 6 pm today I think"  
"If you`re tired you should do that honey"

"I`m hungry"  
"When are you not hungry?"

"You`re the right one to say that mom. You eat as much as I do"  
"I know I do"

The day was uneventful. They just did some shopping and spend the rest of the day at home watching tv and having fun.  
The next day Addison would see Mark again. She still wasn`t sure what she wanted. If she does want to be with him or not.  
Addison went to bed at 9 pm as she had to get up at 4:30 am because she had to be at the hospital by 6 and still was jet-legged.

Her day begun kind of stressful. She just arrived when an ambulance brought in an emergency case.  
After she had finished this surgery she had to do an emergency c-section. The mother was 45 years old and was carrying twins. All of them were very critical but she was able to stabilize all of them.

She left the OR after noon and went to the cafeteria to get something for lunch as she hasn`t eaten something since 5 am.  
She was in thoughts when she entered the cafeteria and run into Mark.

"Addison" he had the biggest smile on his face, at least she thought she has never seen anyone smiling more. "I didn`t know you were back already"

"Well it`s my first day back at work"  
"It`s so good to see you. May I hug you?"  
"You still ask? Last time I saw you you kissed me without asking and now you ask me if hugging is okay?"  
"Well we are in puplic"  
"Good point but you can still hug me" he put his arms around her and hugged her thighly enjoying the closeness.

"Have you already had lunch?"  
"No I just forgot something at my office"  
"Wanna join me?" she asked acting shy.  
"You know I`d love to Adds" he was glowing of happiness that she was finally back to where she belongs.

"So how is Tanyeli doing? Did it heal well?"  
"It actually did, yeah. She can already walk again. Her arm isn`t as good as the leg but it was way more complicated than the leg"  
"That`s good, I mean that the leg healed well"  
"Yeah, it is"

"How have you been Mark?" she now finally asked him trying to find out if he still wanted a serious relationship.  
"If you want to know if I had sex since we saw us in Seattle, no I hadn`t"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I`m serious and I want to show you that I can be in a relationship without cheating. I want you to know that I`ll be able to not have sex for a while"

"Okay"

He didn`t say anything else, cause he didn`t want to force her decision. He wanted her to take the time she needs.

"What do you think about dating?" she suggested. She wanted to start fresh. Even if they already knew each other well, it was a good thing.

"You want to?"  
"I think it would be a good start. We could see how it works out and we would start really slow, that means no sex. Not even kissing"

"I can kiss you good night after a date, right?"  
"We`ll see how it goes"  
"What about Saturday?" he hurried asking so she wouldn`t have the chance to decide otherwise.  
"Saturday sounds great" she answerd smiling. Not just a normal smile, her eyes were shining. Hopefully it would turn out good.

* * *

So the next chapter will be the last one. I hope you liked it and please review


	13. Chapter 12

So this is the final chapter. It´s short but I hope you`ll like it anyway.

* * *

Mark and Addison were dating for nearly 2 month now. They would go out once or twice a week or arrange lunch dates.  
It all went really well and for the past month Addison had been allowing Mark to kiss her at the end of every date.  
But now she was ready. She was sure she really could trust him and to let him in. She was convinced he wouldn`t hurt her, at least not on purpose.

"So? Why did you want to see me?" Mark asked to broke the silence. She had called him to come over to the brownstone. Amanda spend the night at a friends house. She arranged everything perfectly. Just in case.

"Mark, I" she took a deep breath but couldn`t continue because he cut in.  
"You want to break up?" he asked disbelieving.

"If you would let me finish you would know that that`s the last thing I want. I want this to work Mark. I want to let you in completely. That means I am ready to be in a relationship with you."  
"You are?" he asked carefully.

"Yes I am"  
"You just made me the happiest guy on earth" he said picked her up and swirled her around. Then he let her down, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

It was one hell of a kiss they both couldn't help but think after they pulled apart.

Addison went on unbottening his shirt and opening his belt but Mark stopped her.

"Not tonight Addie. Please let me just hold you tonight."  
"Okay. I just thought you would want to."  
"I do want to, but I think it`s important for you to just be held tonight"  
"Thank you Mark. That just proves me how serious you are"

They had dinner on the couch. Addison sat on Marks lap and they fed each other with strawberries and whipped cream. They had a great evening, one that Addison hadn't had in ages with Derek and after that they went to bed early and Mark held her the whole night tighly not losing his grip once.

THE END

* * *

So guys this is the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed reading it and please give me one last review about what you think.


End file.
